Same old song and dance
by Joanne Depravity
Summary: [X-over with Freaky Friday] They hate each other. They think this order of things will be always like that. But the Destiny (or Pei-Pei's mum) has another point of view…FreddyKatie. Take places when they are 15. Update. RR, please!
1. Chapter I

**Title: **Same old song and dance****

**Rating: **PG-13 for languages

**Summary: **They hate each other. They think this order of things will be always like that. But the Destiny has other point of view…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, including the title: it belongs to Aerosmith. 

**Author's note: **I'm from Russia, and I'm not so good in English yet. Or already… I need you helping hand: language and slanguage. I mean a beta. Please, help me guys! 

**Same old song and dance**

**Chapter I**

****

_I got a disease deep inside me _

_Makes me feel uneasy _

_I can't live without you _

_Tell me what am I supposed to do about it? _

_Keep your distance from me _

_Don't pay no attention to me _

_I got a disease _

/Matchbox Twenty, 'Disease'/

- Oh, c'mon Katie, let's go. It will be a real fun, I promise! 

- Summer, I've told you: no, no, and once again - NO.

The small girl with long dark hair continued to pout, glancing on her friend. She was crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes scanning the crowd in cafeteria. Eventually, her look stopped on him. 

- Zack! Come here! – she called. 

- Hey, girls. What ya doing? – he asked, sitting near to them. 

- I eat lunch, and she just act like one more bleeding' rockstar, messing with my head ! – his girlfriend grumbled to him.

- Not a word from me, - He said with one of his disarming smile. – Besides, I just want to wish you luck, baby. I should have a chat with Jonesy right now. Gbye, ladies! 

- Mooneyham, you're a deserter! – Summer yelled, but he already disappeared in the crowd. She turned back to Katie.

- What's wrong with you? 

- I haven't mood. – Katie answered quickly.

But Summer didn't calm down with it.

- Liar! Everything was alright in this morning. What happened?

- Nothing happened. 

- Katherine Rebecca Hudson, I know "that" look. Something happened and as your best friend I want to know that. Tell me!

- Nothing happened, absolutely nothing! – She insisted 

- But you can't leave all of us! Dewey will be upset! 

Katie raised her eyebrow skeptically. 

- He doesn't upset. Dewey never cares about these things. 

- But it's a big thing! 

- What is this? – Katie asked. 

- I don't know. 

- Then I shall not go. 

Summer sighed wearily, hiding face in her palms.

- You're such a pain in my ass sometimes… 

Katie smirked. 

- Tnanx. 

- It wasn't a compliment, - Summer snapped sarcastically.

- Look, I haven't "that" mood Summer. I swear, - other girl justified. – Besides, what for it's all? Dewey didn't organize such things. 

- I've told you I don't know. 

Katie groused. 

- He invited all of us in restaurant. And he'll pay for diner. What for? He lost his mind finally? 

Summer reflected. One minute, two minute…

- Alright, I know what he plans. But it's a secret, 'kay? 

Katie nodded conspiratorially.

- Dewey has a surprise for all _in the band. _

- What sort of surprise? 

- I cannot tell you. He'll split me on small pieces and will make a ragout! – She grimaced. 

- 'Kay, you'll tell me about this "big surprise"… tomorrow! 

- Damn it! I hate you, Hudson! – Summer growled. – Why you don't want to go?! 

Katie opened her mouth to make an on excuse, but Summer's terrible look stopped her. 

- There's enough! No more "Summer, I haven't mood", no more that bullshit! I wanna know the trust! It's the school? Parents? Or… it's connected to the band? 

- Sorta, - Katie said reluctantly. 

- What you mean "sorta"? 

- Nothing's important, - she pouted. 

Unexpectedly, Summer's gloomy look was replaced by one of amazement. Her mouth opened widely. 

- Oh nooooo… 

- Oh yeeeees. – Katie said in same manner. – Again. One more time. Name it… as you want! 

- Arrgg… Why you carp to each other eternally? - Summer muttered. 

- 'Cause I hate HIM! And he hates ME! Feelings are mutual!!

- Now there's a shocking bit of news. – she said sarcastically. - But… 

- Stop it, Sum! – Katie yelled. 

Summer's eyebrows came together in a painful frown as she exhaled sharply. 

- Okay, Psychotic Girl. I don't want to know dirty details of your vendetta…

- Cool. 

- I still haven't finished with you! You'll go! 

- Su…

- Don't enter into my nerves, Katie. I order you to go! – she growled. 

- Hathaway, I through that you are my friend, - Katie muttered. 

- I am. But I'm your manager right now, - she said with feeling of relief. 

Katie twirled a spoon in her hands, glancing on Summer.

- Lunch sucks, life sucks, and you sucks too! 

- Aw, someone has a PMS, - one irritating voice singing behide her back. 

- Shut the hell up, Jones! – she answered, turning around and facing with him. He grimaced false. 

- Ouch, that was hurt! 

- Leave me alone, dork! 

- PMS'ing women, - he muttered. But he submitted. 

- Did you hear that?! 

- Katie, - Summer said. 

- Yeah?

- Cool down. You'll go anyway. 

Katie looked at her plate, still mostly uneaten vegetables. She raised both hands in the air to make it look like she was being arrested. 

- 'Kay, you win. And my life still sucks… 


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything or anyone. 

**Author's note: **I'm from Russia, and I'm not so good in English yet. Or already… I need you helping hand: language and slanguage. I mean a beta. Please, help me guys! 

**Author's note #2: **thanx for all my reviewers! Nanners 77: Constructive critism are welcome, thank you a lot. But Katie's last name isn't Brown too. She haven't last name. Brown – it's Rebecca Brown, an actress. Sweetfiregirl: I'm asking you now =) Please, if you'll see mistakes in this chapter, let me know - mail me. Pretty please. Flatfoot-92: at the risk of sounding like an arrogant one, I like the plot too=) I shall develop it. Thank you a lot! 

**Chapter II.******

_ And every man_

_In human nature these snakes and ladders_

_The fairground noises are messages_

_Life would be dull and boring_

_Without the choices of passages_

_Just like those dancing dervish_

_We spin in circles we strike up poses_

/ Public Image Limited, 'Like that', 1989 / 

_We've been running round in our present state_

_Hoping help would come from above_

_But even angels there make the same mistakes in love_

/ Roxy Music, 'Sea Breezes '/

She nervously brushed her hair, sitting in front of the dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. 

- Honey! I think Summer is here! - Mrs. Hudson called out from the kitchen. 

- I'm on it! - Katie bellowed back as she hopped down the stairs taking two steps at a time. 

- Hey-hey, Hathaway! - She greeted her with a huge grin as she opened the door.

- Okay, what's wrong now? - Summer dared to ask.

- Oh, my, God! You'll never believe what's happened! - the excited bassist was bouncing up and down so much that it was making Summer sick. 

- Hit me, - she replied unconvinced. 

- Gimme a sec. Just let me get my coat. 

She walked briskly into the living room and picked up her leather coat that was draped over the coach.

- So, what you think? - The brunette grinned wildly. 

- Wow, I mean "WOW"! You have it! 

- Yep. Mum has bought it today. – Katie smirked. 

- Okay, it's awesome, but we should have to go already, - Summer replied. 

- Boss will be boss… - Katie muttered, putting on a coat. – By, mum! C ya later! 

- Goodnight, Mrs. Hudson! 

- Have a good night, girls! 

Outside a glass the night city lived own life. Fires blinked, streets were overcrowded with people. Wheels of a dark brown van knocked on a roadway. Dewey drives a car skillfully, echoing a Ramones's songs off the top of his lungs. However, he always sings something like that. After four past years since they've meet him for the first time, Dewey Finn hasn't changed. Absolutely. A 38-of-so rocker with any sence of discipline, any sense of proportion and any sense of shame too. But one plus was: his new girlfriend, Nadin, has brought a deodorant and a hairbrush for him. And she even has instructed Dewey to use these things. Everyone was breathing with relief, and after a month of grumble he was too. 

Meantime, Dewey begun to make a chorus to sound rather awfully. Everybody laughed, asking him to stop. He smirked and began to sing even more loudly. Zack snatched Freddy's drumsticks and pushed Dewey's side. 

- Dude, shut up! My ears bleed and my brain raped! 

- May you sing better, smart ass? A? I didn't heeeeeeear you! – Dewey laughed. 

Zack muttered something. 

- Excellent! Sit quietly and enjoy this trip!

And he began to sing again. 

- You're sick, dude… 

- "I couldn't care what you think of me 'cause somebody put something in my drink!" – Dewey quoted. 

- If you'll not shut up now, I personally shall put something in your drink. The name – arsenic! – Summer yelled.

- Ooooh, big evil wakes up in our manager! Save me, guys!! - He said with a fake fear. 

- Dewey, I warn you… - She said angrily. 

- Hey, Guitaro-Man, did she take her valium today? 

- Oi, dude, shut up and sing! – Zack replied. 

- Should make it in same time? 

- Dewey… 

- Okaaay, we here! Guys, out! Now! – Dewey stopped the engine. 

There was a big parking, alight with paper lamps of all colors. 

- The Chinese food today? – Marta asked. 

- Yep, let's go! I'm really hungry! 

- As always, - Tomika put her two cents in. 

- Whatever! 

They've come in small cozy restaurant. 

- Ah! The ever familiar and intoxicating air of the mushroom sauce is entering my lungs. I can die a happy man now. – Dewey sighed as he sat around the nearest available table. – Come here, dudes! 

Zack moved up a chair to Summer nicely, Lawrence, Frankie and other boys did same thing to girls. 

- Hey, Fancy Pants, need a helping hand? – Freddy said archly. 

- Oh, you're so sweet, Jones. But no, thank you, - Billy answered in mincing manner. 

- And how about you, Katherine? 

- One more word out of you and you're a dead man Frederick Jones! - The brunette threatened. 

- Still PMS'ing, Katie? 

- Shut up, sponger! – She answered with a snarl.

- What are you gonna do? Spit all over your new jacket? 

- Stop fighting, you, hormonal bombs! You spoil my appetite! – Dewey shouted.

Freddy and Katie sat around table, glancing at each other. Katie didn't know why she hates him so much. She was a silent and reticent girl in the majority of cases, being civil with everyone. But he just finds out all worse and evil in her. Like a fire on a wind – it inflamed Katie. His words were oxygen for her bonfire of rage.

- Let's order something, - Michelle said.

- One minute, - Dewey mumbled. – Ah, she is! 

- Who? – Frankie asked. 

- Pei-Pei, girl, how are you? 

- Oh, hey, Dewey, kids! - A small black-hair Chinese woman smiled to teens. – Dewey, it's your bandmates? 

- Oh yeah. Dudes, meet Pei-Pei! The blond one it's our drummer, Freddy. 

Freddy nodded and smiled to her. 

- And it's Lawrence, Mr. Cool, he's own awesome keyboardist. Oh, don't blush, man! Back singers – Alicia, Marta and Tomika, - Dewey said. – And there our security, Frankie and Leonard. And own roadies, Gordon and Marco. – He continued to speak. – And our own Jeff Beck, Zack, with his beautiful girlfriend, Summer. She's a manager. 

- And I am a band stylist, miss, - Billy interrupted him. - I'm Billy. 

- Nice to meet you, Billy, - Pei-Pei answered with a smile on her face. – They are such cute kids, Dewey. 

- Yeah, they are. Oh, and there we have Michelle and Eleni, groupies. 

Pei-Pei's eyes extended comically. 

- It isn't important. – Dewey said quickly. She shrugged shoulders.

- Oh-kay, kids, what you want for a dinner? 

- I dunno… - Dewey said. – Guys, what you think about the Peking duck? 

- Yep. 

- Okay.

- I'm in. 

- Alright, did you hear these hungry children, Pei? – Finn smirked. – We shall celebrate! 

- Okay, kids. See you soon. Happy dining! – And she left their alone. 

- What about, man? – Freddy asked in skeptically manner. 

- Erm… I have huge news for all of you. – He made a dramatically pause. – Dudes… We have audition… in a Virgin! 

Zack felt as if the air had just been sucked out of the room and he couldn't breathe.

- No jokes? 

- We will rock up the world!!! - Dewey finished her enthusiastic speech. 

- Cool! – All kids said in same time. 

- It happens in four days. And we should have a lot of practice. Let's begin tomorrow! 

- Tomorrow? On Sunday? – Katie asked thoughtfully. 

- Yep. 

- I cannot do it, - she said. 

- But why? 

- My parents take me to my aunt Alberta, - she answered.

- Pff! Tell them that you not go, - Freddy snapped sarcastically.

- I cannot. Really.

- Oh, c'mon. Stop this shit! 

- I cannot spit on my parents as you can, Jones! - She held her chin up as she looked into his eyes. 

- Ha-ha, very funny! - He answered with a cocky grin. 

- Shut the hell up! - She hissed back.

- Bitch! - Anger flashed in his eyes.

- Fuck yourself, asshole! - She quipped. – Guys, have fun. 

And with that she raised, whirled around and quickly made her way to ladies rooms. 

Dewey frowned, and Alicia accused him. 

- You've gone too far! 

- Me?!- Freddy laughed forcibly.

- Yes, you are. – Dewey said. – You break it, you fix it. Go! I said go! 

- Damn…

And he followed her. 

- So, what are you doing out of these? – His voice was sharp and low as he grabbed Katie by her arm and dragged her to the nearest corner. 

- I'm not talk to you, stupid, - She gathered her courage, grabbed his hands and forced him to let go of her arm.

- Look, I only want to ask a pardon. 

- For what? You want to admit that you're a brainless ass? I already know it! You're loser, Jones! – She yelled. 

Suddenly, his hands were on her arms and she felt her back slam against the door of ladies rooms. 

- You better take that back. - He hissed angrily. 

She swallowed hard as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. 

- It's true! 

- You… 

- Cookies, kids?

They looked back, facing with aged Chinese lady. 

- Look, this isn't really a good time now, - Katie answered. 

- No, now a good time! - She insisted. 

- Okay, - teens agreed. 

Woman smiled and left their alone. 

They pulled down cookies, taking out a note and reading in unison.

_"A journey soon begins,_

_Its prize reflected in another's eyes,_

_When what you see is what you lack,_

_The selfless love will change you back."_

- What is it? 

- I dunno… 

Suddenly, a floor and walls shudder, light blinked. Freddy grabbed her arms, pressing her to a wall. Unexpectedly, all things stopped. 

- What the hell it was?! – He screamed. 

- Ouch! That hurts! - She protested, trying to pull her arm out of his grip but failing. - Let go! 

- Oh? Sorry, - He let go of her arm. – It was an earthquake? 

Katie took a deep breath and sighed loudly before speaking. 

- I dunno. Let's return to guys. 

But the band only looked surprised at them. 

- Are you ill, Spazzy? – Dewey said skeptically. 

- I told you it was an earthquake! – Freddy insisted. – And at last: never ever call me THAT! 

- Cool down, dude. It wasn't an earth… whatever! Let's celebrate our future success! 

Katie looked at Freddy in confusion. 

- What it was, actually? 

He only shrugged shoulders and answered with uncertainty in his voice. 

- A mirage? 

**Note: **Like? Dislike? Let me know! Reviews are welcome! 


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything or anyone.

**Author's note: **I'm from Russia, and I'm not so good in English. Yet. Or already… I need you helping hand: language and slanguage. I mean a beta. Please, help me guys!

**Author's note #2: **thanx you alot, guys! Nanners-77: yep, it's FF thing. Thank you for compliments. Flatfoot-92: Thank you too.

To everyone who read it: post a review, please. I'm so sad… lol

****

**Chapter III**

.

.

_ Sometimes he saw his real face_

_ And sometimes a stranger at his place_

/ Kraftwerk, 'Hall of Mirrors' /

.

.

.

As Katie drifted slowly back to consciousness, her first thought was to wonder why she'd worn her clothes to bed. Blindly, her hand groped crumpled jeans, and she let out a frustrated groan. _Joy, the sclerosis shows itself in fifteen …_ Fuzzily, she cracked one eye open, glanced at the clock… _Wait a minute, where's my clock?!_ She felt her stomach twist slowly, settle into a cold, bitter lump somewhere behind her abdomen_. What the hell? Where am I?!_ She put a hand over her eyes, wishing beyond expression that she'd woken up and found it had all been another freaky dream. She opened her eyes again and… nothing changed. _This room isn't mine. Definitely not mine. _Walls were dark blue, not green. The clothes were scattered everywhere, even on a table. The jacket that was draped over the chair looked like something very familiar. _Shit, it's Freddy's jacket! _ It's Freddy's room! _What?!_ She sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out how she'd gotten a helluva headache already. Her tongue felt like a ball of dusty cat's hair, her throat was swelling. She covered her eyes with her hand again, groaning. _It's just a dream, just a weird dream… _Her prompt reflection was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming downstairs. Muffled conversations reached up to her hearing.

- Catalina said that your breakfast will be ready soon. Did you saw the newspaper?

- No, I didn't. Honey, what you think about…

_What the freaking hell?! _ She was in Freddy Jones's house, and his parents had breakfast in a dining room! She felt her heart seize up, her eyes widened with panic. Trying to calm her wildly beating heart, she could barely bring herself to say it.

- Did I drunk and sleep with … AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The sound of her own voice has frightened her. This wasn't her voice. Katie was breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling rapidly from her agitation. Raising one shaky hand, she touched her face and yelped. It wasn't her face. She started to feel her body: her palms were wider, her nails were shorter, her breast… _My breast!!! It's not mine! _Her hand stopped movement below hips. Her mind searched frantically for an excuse. The lump in her throat grew to the point she thought she couldn't breathe anymore. One idea span in her mind: _no way, no fucking way… _As the seconds melted away, she restored ability to think coherently.

In a flash, she made a run for the bathroom. She swallowed hard and slowly moved to open the door. She breathed heavily, looking around for a mirror. Without a word, she run up to it, and frozen in middle of a step, turning pale. Katie felt as if the ground had been ripped from under her feet. From a mirror, another's face looked at her. His face.

She slammed her hand against her mouth, throwing herself into toilet. Dropping limply next to it, she vomited. She breathed heavily as she waited for the next wave of nausea to take over.

- It's a nightmare, Hudson, your most terrible nightmare…

- Master Frederick, are you oh-kay? – A man's voice asked behind the closed door.

Exhaling noisily, she tried to remember the name.

- Bernard?

- Yes, master Frederick, it's me, - Jones's butler answered. – I heard a scream. Something happened?

- Err… no, Bernard, I'm okay, - she stuttered clumsily. - Erm… I've seen a… spider, yes, a spider and… hum… I'm fine now. Yep, I'm fine. Thanx.

- Alright, sir. You mother wants to see you. Should I transfer something to her?

- Hum… No, no…thing. I shall… join to all… soon, - she answered, stuttering like an idiot.

- Are you sure you okay, master? – The butler protested.

- Yeah, sure, - she interrupted, standing up.

- Well, I better go.

She heard footsteps leaving down the stairs. Breathing heavily, she turned the faucet and let the water run for a while before splashing "his" face with the cold liquid.

- It's impossible, unbelievable, terrible… - She mumbled. – Wait a second!

If she was here, in his body, it means that Freddy…

- Oh shit… Oh fuck… - She continued a string of curses quickly.

In another flash, she made a run for a room. She put on the shirt, buttoning it and trying not look at "his" body. Snatching boots, she rushed down the stairs.

- George, I think… Oh, Fredrick! – "his" mother said. – Come here.

Katie slowly turned, facing with Mrs. Jones.

- Hum… mum?

- What happened with your hair, young man? And with your clothes too?

She touched "his" hair, noting an absence of the hairgel. _Hmm, I like it better… What?_

Freddy's mother still looked at "him", waiting for the answer. A small hissing sound came from "his" mouth as she breathed.

- Oh, I dunno… I just want it… this way. Today…

- You look like a ragamuffin, Fredrick Benjamin Jones! You never listen to my opinion! – Mrs. Jones accused, the arrogance building up in her tone.

- Honey, I think you're too strict… - Mr. Jones interfered.

- You think?! And how about your irresponsible son, honey?! 

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

- But sweetheart…

- Don't ever start it! I'm sick! He has bad grades, he plays on… whatever! Whole days! And…

- Stop it! – Katie screamed desperately.

Mrs. Jones response was a heavy sigh paired with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

- What's that supposed to mean?

She and Katie glared silently at one another.

- It means… - she brain searched for an excuse. – It means that I shall have… good grades in school.

- Well… - Mrs. Jones hissed between clenched teeth. She began to speak slowly, exaggeration in the articulation of the words. – It's your last chance to make it, Frederick. A test. On Monday. If it'll be C or worse… I warn you.

Katie felt her stomach twist in disgust. She was Freddy's mother. _I never ever… _A huge plastic grin plastered over "his" face.

- Okay, mum. I'll do it.

- You're free now, - She paused for a second before speaking again. – And Frederick, journalists will come in half an hour. Go to your friends, I don't want you to be here right now.

Mrs. Jones set her mouth in a straight line to show her resolve. Katie turned around and went to the doors. _She doesn't even know that her son plays on drums… Oh, shit! Freddy!! My parents! _And she has run…

**TBC: **one word – tomorrow lol


End file.
